Delinquent Central
by The Jack Loving Misfit
Summary: One of those modern day, school fics, only this time the eight people are caught together in in-house suspension and form friendships and beyond despite their social differences. (Contains Slash and Het)
1. Chapter 1: Four and a Half Hours

Delinquent Central  
By: The Jack Loving Misfit aka Courtney  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except Genesis and all the other family/friends in this story. Newsies is NOT mine, although I wish it was. Because in my happy, demented world something like this would actually happen. * smiles *  
  
Warnings: Contains both HET and SLASH. So beware everyone! There is also language and violence.  
  
Pairings: Not telling, that would be giving it away now wouldn't? (But if you know me you could probably guess)  
  
Dedications: To my best friends Ben and Alicia. Alicia who first let me see Newsies and to Ben for fueling my slash passion by suggesting it to me in the first place. And to Thumbsucker Snitch and Sita-chan who's stories "Outkasts" and "But I'm A Prep!" inspired me to write this! (Btw, if you haven't read either of those stories I suggest you do so, they are frickin awesome!) Oh and to Sams, who is an best friend and great editor!  
  
A/N: Genesis Glory is the main character in another one of my newsies stories called "Second Chances Are Overrated" and while they are technically the same character disregard anything from that story while reading this one. The character is the same in some ways and very different in others. Thanks bunches! And the names of the characters are made up obviously since no one knows for sure.  
  
Chapter One: Four And A Half Hours on a Monday  
  
Jack Kelly - Junior, Varsity Starting Quarterback and Captain of Baseball Team  
  
It's a Monday and I'm in math class. Two small details I'm trying to avoid thinking about on all levels. Because Monday's are bad enough, but math on top of that? Forget it. I'd rather be participating in a demonstration of Chinese water torture. No kidding.  
  
"Hey Jack, do we have practice today or what? Coach never said," Todd Walker, my best friend leaned over his desk slightly to ask me. Making sure to keep his eyes on the teacher at all times.  
  
"Hell yeah, we're playing Hanover tomorrow remember?" I answered lowly so he was the only one who could hear me. The Hanover-Horton Comets were our biggest rivals in baseball - and any other sport for that matter.  
  
"Aw man, that's right, damn," He muttered then leaned back in his own chair and slumped forward a bit.  
  
I turned back to face the teacher and closed my ears off, just kind of watched her walk around while a few suck up's keep all their attention glued to her face. She sounded eerily like the grown-ups in a Charlie Brown cartoon to me, you know, all that 'blah, blah, blah' bullshit.  
  
Like I said, Mondays and math don't mix with me.  
  
Thankfully, the intercom kicked on with a deafening squeal that could've waken the dead and the teacher shut her mouth while the announcement was made.  
  
"Would the following students come to Mr. Pulitzer's office right away: Tyler Davidson, Allen Higgins, Eric Myers, Spencer Conlon, James Porter, Genesis Glory, Niccoli Sanders and Jack Kelly. Thank you."  
  
I hadn't been paying attention to the other names, but when the secretary, Medda as everyone called her, said my name I about passed out in my seat. The classes eyes were on me and I frowned. What the hell had I done to be forced to go to the principal's office? I thought quickly, but nothing of any kind of importance came to mind. Todd and Luke Coldwater (my other best friend) looked at me strangely.  
  
"You may be excused Mr. Kelly," The teacher said calmly waving her hand in the direction of the door. Slowly I got up and left the room.  
  
I'd never been in the office for anything other than sport sign-ups and physical drop-offs. I hadn't even seen Mr. Pulitzer more than twice. I walked rather slowly to the other end of our small school building, jamming my hands into my jean pockets and relishing the feel of my letterman jacket resting on my upper half perfectly. I racked my brain on the way there for a reason. I still couldn't come up with one, and hoped this wasn't a punishment thing.  
  
The moment I walked in and saw the other faces sitting (or rather lounging) around I knew I was wrong. I was definitely in trouble for something. The kids sitting there were pretty infamous for being in trouble a lot. Well, most of them anyway.  
  
Take Allen Higgins for example. Everyone in Concord calls him Racetrack because of his gambling problems. He's also the resident bookie in the high school despite being about 5'4 in height and only a sophomore. Or Niccoli Sanders, he was the biggest druggie I've ever seen. And if you lived around here you'd know that was saying lot. I could only guess what he'd done this time, you see, he also has a reputation for being violent. Then there was Tyler Davidson, or Snitch to most, he steals anything he can get his hands on. I didn't recognize the kid next to Eric Myers who I was a little shocked to see, he was the president of the sophomore class if memory serves. But the one that really got me was Spencer "Spot" Conlon, sitting away from the others, his hands in his lap. That kid. . . he just makes me sick.  
  
Ya see, Conlon's gay.  
  
They all looked up though when I walked in. Higgins raised an eyebrow in slight amusement and the rest of them had expressions on their faces that clearly said things like "what the hell are you doing here?" or "you don't belong here". I have to say I agreed with them. I didn't deserve to be here and deal with whatever was going on with they're screwed up lives.  
  
After glaring at them briefly, I looked around the office lobby. It was quiet, only the rustle of papers coming from where Medda was seated made up for the silence. None of us were friends, or even came close to associating with each other, so we all stayed to ourselves, nobody daring to talk. I remained standing while the others glanced around or studied there shoes or something. Anything to pass the time.  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't this a Norman Rockwell moment?" [1] A sarcastic but low voice poked through the room. I knew that voice. And if it really was who I knew it was, this situation just went from bad to torturously worse.  
  
I turned just enough to see the person who entered the office like they owned it. Genesis Glory had a huge smirk painted on her lips and walked right up to the counter of Medda's little space.  
  
"Hello Medda, long time no see," She said in a confident carefree voice. Medda looked up briefly and shook her head.  
  
"Genesis," She said greeting her in monotone. Medda has probably seen so much of Genesis over the four years she's gone to Concord High that she could tell Genesis coming a mile and a half away.  
  
The others were looking at Genesis in slight interest, and I'm sure she made quite the sight. She was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt and white tennis shoes. The only make-up she wore was lip gloss and silver eye shadow. The sophomores wouldn't remember her, I'm sure since she was gone all last year and half of this year. But us juniors remember her very well. Me probably more than the others.  
  
"Oh, but didn't you miss me? I mean, I was gone for sooo long," Genesis said grinning like sunshine had settled into her brain. I always believed she was half insane, and if you had seen the look on her face right then you'd believe me.  
  
Medda didn't answer her, just went right on filing her papers and looking busy even though she wasn't really. Gen laughed at this and turned to face us finally. She tilted her head to the side and studied the others, obviously not knowing who they were. Her memory has got to be one of the worst ever. That is, until her eyes landed on me. And the moment I was dreading finally came. She smirked wider than before and strolled up to me until we were face to face. (Almost literally, she is tall for a girl. 5'10 I think)  
  
"Hey Cowboy, you're looking extra jock-like today," She sneered, letting her eyes trail over me. I frowned at the use of that annoying nickname she gave me when we were kids. Despite her being a year older than me we knew each other well enough to know we hated each other. Our brothers are best friends though, so we had to see a lot of each other when we were younger.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that," I growled at her.  
  
"You did. But when have I ever listened to something someone like you has told me?" She countered, meeting my eyes.  
  
We stood there, glaring at each other until Medda cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Mr. Pulitzer will see you all now."  
  
Genesis brushed past me, and the rest of us, then, leaving me to glare and curse silently at the air. Yes, this was going to fun. I followed the others dutifully and prayed that whatever happened I wouldn't have to deal with her any longer than I would have too. Because I really hate her.  
  
Almost as much as I hate that Conlon kid.  
  
* * *  
  
Tyler Davidson - Junior, class thief  
  
We piled into Mr. Pulitzer's office and it suddenly seemed smaller than I remembered it. And I was only here four days ago. Funny how things can appear one way some days and totally different the next.  
  
"Please sit," He said in his slight accent. I always wondered where he really was. But anyway, most of us took a seat in the chairs that were set up in front of his desk. All the schools academic and sports awards surrounding us on the walls.  
  
"As you know, this is not a social visit. . ."  
  
"Damn," I heard that girl Genesis mutter from behind me. Mr. Pulitzer turned his eyes to her and frowned so deeply that you could see the lines crease in his face. Not an attractive sight. Well, come to think about, him regularly isn't a pretty sight either.  
  
"Miss Glory, I see you've rewritten the record books. You've been back in school ,what, four and half hours and you're already in trouble. Congratulations," He said in a thin, barely patient voice.  
  
"Just doing my part to better corrupt the students here at Concord. I'm a very selfless person," She responded quickly somehow managing to keep from laughing or smiling, giving off the impression that she was actually trying to be serious.  
  
I liked that girl already.  
  
"Indeed. On to bigger business, everyone here has made the same unfortunate mistake. Breaking the rules. And I stayed up, just for you, thinking up a suitable punishment, and I think I've found one."  
  
"But Joe, I wasn't even here last week," Genesis argued, and her use of his first name was obviously a way to annoy him. I better stash this in the back of my mind for later use.  
  
"What you did this morning makes me believe this suits you as well," He said dryly.  
  
"But, he jumped in front of my fist outta nowhere! I swear on all that is holy," She disagreed, only quieting when he shot her a warning glance.  
  
"In house suspension. For two weeks."  
  
My jaw dropped to my feet the minute the words left his mouth. In house suspension? What kind of sick bastard give eight teenage students in house for two weeks? He might as well have drawn and quartered us for all I cared. I just did NOT want to deal with in house. Suspension, that's fine, at least you get to stay home. But not in house. Only a true demon of hell would sentence us to that.  
  
"In house? Why don't you just lead us to the guillotine now," Genesis exclaimed, her voice had risen. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one that hated this idea.  
  
"Seriously Mr. Pulitzer. How are we going to get any work down?" Racetrack spoke up from beside me. He looked flustered as well.  
  
"Can I ask what I did to deserve this?" Jack Kelly, Concord's golden boy, asked quietly from right up next to his desk, this shocked and horrified look on his face. He probably couldn't stand the thought of having to deal with us for two weeks. Stuck-up jock.  
  
"You're breathing Jack," Genesis muttered in his direction which earned her a sharp glare from him.  
  
"Your teachers will be sending your work home through the mail. And I expect you all to get here on time, eight o'clock sharp. Just because you're not going to class doesn't mean you get to slack any. You will get here, know what you have to do and the only break you get is lunch. The time will began tomorrow. So come ready," He told us in a steely voice despite our many and countless objections.  
  
Before any one else could comment he waved a hand in our direction to dismiss us. He filed out the same we came in and everyone looked slightly dazed at what we had just been told. Well, everyone but Niccoli but he was probably higher than a kite and could've cared a less. But the rest of us were stunned.  
  
"Well that was fun. We should do it again sometime," Race said sarcastically once we were out of Pulitzer's hearing range. We groaned but nothing that even resembled a coherent word.  
  
"Here are your passes to get back to class," Medda interrupted our muddled and angered thoughts long enough to pass each of the eight of us a yellow pass. She then proceeded to glare at us until he caught the hint and left the office altogether.  
  
"This is insane. I'm outta 'ere. See you people tomorrow," Genesis muttered, crumpling up her pass and jamming her hands into her black jean pockets, then headed for the school's parking lot. We all watched her go in slight shock and bewilderment.  
  
The rest of us split off into different directions without a word spoken, a comment made, or a gesture formed. We hated each other that much. Which made me laugh to myself once I thought about it. For two weeks I was going to have to deal with these people I knew, didn't know and didn't care too, for six hours straight. Cleaning, grading and doing whatever other grisly tasks Pulitzer was going to inflict on us. Altogether. In one room.  
  
Forget the in-house, just dealing with them for ten days was going to be bad enough.  
  
* * *  
  
Allen Higgins - Sophomore, Gambler and Bookie  
  
My brother Shawn, who happens to be a senior, thinks my nickname (Racetrack) and my reputation as the school gambler and bookie is hilarious. So when I mentioned the in-house suspension I had received at dinner that night, it was no real surprise to me when he choked on his water and burst out laughing. Hell, I could've announced I was Jeffrey Dahmer's reincarnate [2] and he would've laughed at me. Everything I do is funny to him.  
  
I call him Giggles just to annoy him - and it works. So, score one up for the home team.  
  
"You're WHAT? And for HOW long?" My mother asked her voice rising with each word. Some people in the family were just as angry as I was.  
  
"In-house suspension, mom. It means I go to school but do, like, housework all day or something," I shrugged. I wasn't sure what exactly they did, all I know is it sounded (and from what I'd heard, was) horrible.  
  
"Then how do you get your work done?"  
  
"They send it home - through the mail."  
  
"Oh for god sakes, you kids are aging me beyond my years. I don't need any of this added stress," She mumbled, but still said it loud enough for my brother, sister and I too hear. She was always complaining about us.  
  
You see, my mom used to be a model. And a pretty good one from what I hear, but once she had us kids, everything went to hell, at least according to her it did. We were officially made the objects of all blame. It's a wonderful environment to grow up in. Really, you should listening to your mother tell you it's your fault that wrinkles are appearing around her eyes. Of course, I was barely four at the time and had no idea what a wrinkle was, but that's beside the point.  
  
"Way to go Al, What'da ya do this time?" Shawn asked me trying to sound angry, but smirking all the while. I know he's my brother, but god, all I want to do is punch in that stupid childish face of his.  
  
"None of your business wise-ass," I barked at him, making sure the glare on my face stays put when he flinches slightly from my outburst.  
  
"Calm down, no need to act like a rabid dog," He muttered, holding up his hands in defeat. Beside him, our sister Trina, sighed. She's in college and for whatever reason she seems to think every thought that Shawn and I have prove to her more just how 'childish and completely incompetent' we both are.  
  
God, I adore my family.  
  
As Shawn and Trina got into another 'battle of no-wits' I just leaned my chair back and thought about how the next two weeks were going to go. In- house was bad enough, but having to deal with those people too? Especially Kelly, I really hate that guy. But then again all jocks make me angry. They own the whole damn school and expect everyone to bow down and kiss their feet like they're some kind of fucking royalty. Well, not me.  
  
That one kid, Davidson or Snitch to everyone around school, he seems okay. Not much of a talker, but he looks like he sticks to his own beliefs. I can deal with him. I don't know that new kid, Porter I think his name is well enough to pass judgement. (He's got some kind of pirate patch though so that could make for an interesting topic of talk) And the Genesis girl is as sarcastic and mouthy as me. So she can't be all bad right? But the rest of them, they just annoy me.  
  
Besides Kelly, there's Niccoli Sanders, who I swear can't come to school without drugs in his pocket and an attitude. I saw him beat up a kid once for just mentioning that he should cut back on the pot. Much too violent. I mean, there have to be some boundaries right? Spencer Conlon is too shifty to me. He's sneaky and you can never tell what's going through his head. I don't like it because I can't trust it. The fact that he's gay don't mean shit too me, I mean he ain't a flamer or anything but his is sly. And Eric Myers? He's the biggest suck up this side of the Rocky Mountains. I have a problem with suck ups, normally it's them that really grill me on the gambling.  
  
"Allen, are you listening to me?" Trina asked her eyes blazing daggers at me. I shook my head honestly and rested the chair back on all four legs.  
  
"ARG! I swear, sometimes I have to agree with mother!" She said like it was torture just to have a simple conversation with any of us. I guess her 4.0 genius IQ has better things it could be doing. Like solving the hardest calculus problem in the world. Or thinking of ways to win the next Nobel Peace Prize and further the intelligence of the human race.  
  
"Like mother like daughter I guess," Shawn commented when Trina left the dining room. I rolled my eyes. He really has to be one of the biggest dorks in the country. And yet, girls flock to him like he was a movie star.  
  
Ah, the unfairness of life.  
  
"So, besides yourself, who else has been condoned to in-house? Or is poor little Racetrack all alone?" He mocked, pouting slightly like a child. Maybe some of Trina's theories aren't all that off after all.  
  
"There are some others. Tyler Davidson, Eric Myers, the new kid, Porter something or another, um, Niccoli Sanders, Spencer Conlon, Genesis Glory and Jack Kelly."  
  
His eyes grew wide and he just stared at me before he (you guessed it) cried out in laughter. Yeah, the situation is freakin hilarious, laugh it up giggles. But you forget that I knew where you sleep at night.  
  
"That's quite the group Al. Gen Glory and Kelly? I can just see the broken bones now. And that Sanders guy? Isn't he the insane one? Snitchy will steal the shirt off your back literally and Conlon probably wouldn't mind the eye full that would present. Oh, and watch out for Glory too huh? She stabbed one of the varsity guys two years ago. In fact, I didn't even knew she was back in school. . ."  
  
Have I mentioned that he babbles too? Yes, Shawn is quite the chatter. Sometimes it's hard not to tell the difference between him and a fourteen year old gossiping girl. Seriously.  
  
". . . But I must admit she can look damn good in some clothes when she wants too. I mean, not that you'd understand that. You being a lowly sophomore and all. . ."  
  
Someone please, shoot me now.  
  
* * *  
  
Eric Myers - Sophomore, Class President, Straight 'A' Student  
  
Mush used to be an endearing nickname. Something my father called me because I seemed to have a permanent tan even in the dead of winter. But now it's just used to mock me. A gentle way of calling my a dog, basically. You know, like the sled dog races in Alaska and the leader guys say 'Mush' to get the dogs to run and such. And if my father knew the nickname would turn out the way it has, I'm sure he never would have made it up.  
  
Most of it is my sister's fault. All three of them. I have two in front of me (meaning older) and one behind me. (younger) And all three of them despise me for some reason. Their main purpose in life seems to be making my life whatever hell they can think of. And unfortunately for me, they're creative.  
  
I don't like to complain much, but living with four women and being the only boy can really suck. Especially when they all become moody and such. It's for that reason and the nickname that I curse my father for living us five years ago. It was a lot better when he was here.  
  
Another thing I don't understand is why because I'm the only boy, I'm expected to do everything. And I have to be perfect at everything too. Perfect grades, perfect personality, perfect. . . everything. I hate to say this, but sometimes I feel like Cinderella. Only without a princess charming and no glass sneakers. If you understand that. Hopefully you do because I can't explain it any better then that.  
  
Maybe in some weird way this in-house suspension is just what I need. Ya know? To prove I'm not perfect and I can screw up too and I don't care. That I'm not stuck up or believe I'm better than anyone else just because I get all A's every nine week period. I already know some people hate me because of that, but it's not like I go around flaunting it. The school's the one that has the awards handed out and the names printed in bold for the honor roll every semester like those kids should be bowed down too. I think, as far as the outcasts and loners go, I'm hated just as much as the large group of bullying jocks.  
  
And this whole suspension, while it could be beneficial, could also be as bad as having all three of my sisters on their periods at the same time. I knew Racetrack Higgins hates me. (He told me so once) And if I go by judging the way they were glaring at each other, Jack and the Genesis girl I didn't recognize, might end up murdering each other. Plus Niccoli, which I refer too as Skittery and my own warped mind, will probably be so high he won't even remember his own name.  
  
Actually, the more I think about this, the more I wish I hadn't accidentally pulled that fire alarm last Wednesday which got me this mean of punishment.  
  
And doesn't Mr. Pulitzer know what'll happen if he sticks the eight of us together for two weeks straight? And if he does, does he just not care for our own safety that little? I guess it takes things like this to get your mind to really wonder about some things.  
  
"Mushy, mother darling wants you in the kitchen," Catrina, my eldest sister, called from right outside my bedroom door. Her fake French accent is starting to really wear thing on my nerves. She's going to France as her college graduation gift this summer and is trying to fit in with the culture here in America. Mom thinks it's wonderful that she's trying so hard to sound like a native. Personally, both my little sister Marie and I find it annoying.  
  
Sighing, I made my way down to the bright yellow kitchen (my other older sister Belinda's choice) where our mother was loading the night's dishes into the dishwasher. Her face was set in an angry tone and her voice sounded grim when he spoke at last.  
  
"The school called. What is in-house suspension Eric?" She demanded.  
  
"It's just like regular suspension only at school and you have to do. . . stuff, I guess," I wasn't sure what they did in in-house. I've never been in trouble - ever - in my life, so this was all new too me.  
  
"Well this is the last time anything like this happens, correct?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And a warning.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Marie took that moment to enter the kitchen and walk casually over to the refrigerator. Marie is thirteen and tries to act like she's sixteen. I'm not sure yet if that's a good thing yet.  
  
"Is anyone else in this in-house with you?" Mom asked me, continuing to avoiding looking at me and putting the washer on the right coordinates.  
  
"Yeah. Seven others," I answered, shrugging, hoping that she wouldn't ask me to name them while Marie was in the room. She'd be certain to have a comment about every last one.  
  
"Like who? None of your friends I hope."  
  
"No, none of my friends. Just some kids. You know, um, Tyler Davidson who's a junior, Jack Kelly, Allen Higgins, James Porter, who's new, um, Niccoli Sanders, Genesis something or other and uh, Spencer Conlon," I said in a rush hoping no one actually heard the names.  
  
Marie did. I swear, she can't hear anyone telling her to do her homework but the moment I say these names. . . select hearing at it's all time worst.  
  
"Niccoli Sanders?! The druggie? And did you say Spencer Conlon? As in Spot? As in majorly, openly gay?"  
  
Sisters.  
  
"A druggie? And a gay boy? My god Eric, what have you managed to get yourself mixed up in?" My mother sounded horrified. The two things she hated most. Drugs and gays.  
  
Yeah, she's not that open-minded.  
  
"My god, I didn't raise to you too -  
  
"You're right, you didn't raise me."  
  
Okay, that was probably the dumbest thing I've ever said in my entire life. But I wasn't going to let her cut people she'd never even seen apart and then drag me into it like I was part of their lifestyles. It wasn't going to work that way this time. And sometimes I'm mean spirited and want to hurt her to just to say I have. Plus, I know how touchy the subject of her being a single mother is too her.  
  
She looked stunned and that faded fast into fury. "What did you say to me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
She didn't say anything else, just pointed her finger in the direction of the stairs that would lead to me room. Gladly I left the kitchen and climbed back up the stairs and flopped onto my unmade bed. This had been one strange and horrid day.  
  
I could only imagine how much worse it could possibly get.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: The first day of suspension is coming up in the next chapter as well as other point's of views. In case you didn't catch it with my slight hints, Niccoli is Skittery and James Porter is Kid Blink. So, just some info to know. Um, also I kinda of want to know who you want to hear from next chapter. I'm having a hard time deciding. Maybe I should just go through the rest of them huh? Until next time. . . 


	2. Chapter 2: Hell For Dummies

A/N: First of all, I forgot to explain the footnotes from the last chapter in the end, so I'll briefly go over them now.  
  
[1] Norman Rockwell was an artist in the '30's and '40's who did a lot of children and family paintings for newspapers and such. They're actually really nice, check um out, I'm sure you'd recognize some of them if I showed them to you.  
  
[2] Jeffrey Dahmer. . . I'll keep this really brief because he makes me sick. But basically, Jeffrey Dahmer was a serial killer in the early 90's and late 80's. He killed nineteen men (he was gay) and well, that's all you need to know. (Especially if you've just eaten) But he's dead now, another inmate of his killed him. I didn't mean to be offensive with this comment either, but I thought the absurdity of it fit. I apologize if it offended anyone.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Two: Hell For Dummies  
  
* * *  
  
James Porter - Junior, The New Kid  
  
I may sound crazy, but this whole in-house thing didn't sound too bad to me. Of course, I don't even know what they do in in-house, but how could it be any worse then strange people coming up to me everyday asking how I got my eye patch. And the ones who don't ask just calling me pirate every chance they get. Yes, there are some very kind people here in Concord.  
  
When I got into the office to wait for the assignments or whatever, I saw the only other one who was there was Eric Myers. He was sitting straight, with dark circles under his eyes. Obviously, he didn't get much sleep. His skin was pale, although still tanned (strange), and he was tapping his foot up and down on the ground nervously.  
  
"Nervous?" I asked. He snapped his head over to face me and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only me.  
  
"Some. I mean, no offense or anything, but since your new, you have NO idea what these people are capable of doing," He explained in a rapid fire speech pattern. I had to listen quick and pick apart the words after he was finished to understand the message thrown at me.  
  
"Maybe not, but there were some punks back in my old school, so I'll deal," I commented and sat down next to him. He relaxed some and nodded as if he knew all of them as well as me.  
  
"Well, most of these guy's don't like me," He said softly, threading his fingers through each other nimbly.  
  
I frowned. "Why? What did you do to them?"  
  
His eyes widened and his hands flew apart as part of his own defense case. "Nothing! Not really. I mean, I'm class president, and uh, an all 'A' student so some of them, kind of think I'm stuck up and stuff."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. That was something I've never heard before. Someone being considered stuck up because they were a good student. I filed that away as the further strange knowledge I was learning about this school.  
  
". . .But I'm not stuck up. I mean, at least, I try not to be. I'm not the one who makes the honor roll appear in the state paper or hands out the awards or. . ."  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Slow down boy. Don't talk so fast, your mouth's traveling faster than your mind. Or at least it should be. And I don't think your stuck up. He seem like a nice guy."  
  
He stopped talking and again relaxed in his seat, actually letting a full smile cross over his slightly child-like face. "Thanks. Normally I don't make that good of an impression the new kids."  
  
"Well, you made a good one on me. In fact, you seem like one of the nicer ones I've met here."  
  
His smile only got brighter as an answer, so I returned the smile. I meant what I said too. He seemed like a decent guy and it boggled my mind how anyone could not like him. Or how anyone could believe he was stuck up. Jocks, cheerleaders. . .they're stuck up here. But not him. Eric's one of the good guys, I could tell that right away. From the first time I saw him in the sophomore locker hall.  
  
I was about to say something else when someone walked into the office and brushed past us on his way to the very last seat, far away from where anyone else was certain to sit. I recognized him from yesterday, but beyond that I was lost. He had dirty blonde hair and looked younger so I figured he was probably in Eric's grade. His eyes stayed focused on the ground. Wearing loose fitting blue jeans and a plain (but a little tight) red shirt. A cross necklace glinted in the lights and made me blink away from him. Instead I glanced over at Eric who was watching me.  
  
'Who's he?' I mouthed too him silently so the guy wouldn't know we were talking about him.  
  
'Spencer Conlon,' He mouthed back.  
  
'What's his problem?'  
  
'He's gay.'  
  
That made me blink more rapidly. I had never seen, or known a gay person before. My last school was pretty closed off from everything. It was mostly white and mostly rich people. I'm not saying that gay people are bad or evil, I just never knew one before and I just imagined them to look a little differently.  
  
'Does he -  
  
"I know you're talking about me. I see your lips moving. You're not very subtle. And if there's anything you've got to say to me, then you can talk to me directly. I don't have a disease or anything you know," Eric and mine's dialogue was cut off by his slightly deep voice informing us of our mistake. Eric turned bright red and I just clamped my mouth shut.  
  
"That's what I thought," He muttered. His eyes had never left his hands the entire time he had been talking. I guess he gets a lot of flack for being gay. I can only imagine. I mean, if I get it because I've got a patch over one eye he must get it a hundred and fifty times worse.  
  
The three of us remained quiet until the others came pouring in, even up until the very last moment. (That of course was that Genesis girl, who came skidding in as the bell rang asking if she was late yet. And when she found of she wasn't, she walked back out then came back in, smiling the whole time. She makes me wonder.)  
  
"Good to know the whole of you have gotten here on time. I'm actually shocked, yet pleased. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your first assignment in in-house," Mr. Pulitzer said gruffly, coldly.  
  
We got up out of our seats and followed him, none of us smiling. Or even talking. In fact, we were pretty much looking like a group of young inmates being led to our new cells. And the expressions yelled, 'on death row'. Yes, we were definitely not on the happy side of our teenage lives. He led us down to this big room opposite of the boy's locker room. It was below the school level and dusty as hell. Broken equipment and old tables, mats and such layied strewn about in various positions. The moment I saw the room I knew exactly what we were going to be doing. I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning.  
  
"I don't think I really need to explain what I want you eight to do. By this time Friday, this room had better look brand new." He growled out the warning. Leaving no room for argument on his intentions.  
  
He left us then, walking slowly back up the stairs only after he'd seen all of us enter the room. And only after he was definitely gone did anyone groan or actually grimace.  
  
"So, wants to lose all their money to me in poker?" That Higgins kid asked, pulling out a deck of cards and smiling strangely.  
  
* * *  
  
Niccoli Sanders - Junior, Druggie  
  
The first thought that ran through my mind when I saw the room we were suppose to clean, was I wished I'd gotten to it first. It would be an excellent "high" room. It was perfect. All dusty, dirty, ugly. . .absolutely perfect. My second thought was: damn. Cleaning this was not going to be easy.  
  
We filtered into the room pretty slowly. Like it could bite us or something. I was admiring the ugliness of the room when that Racetrack kid had to go a break the moment, offering each of us a chance to loose our money to him. Hell, he's as cocky as Kelly is on game days. And believe me when I say that that means he's pretty damn cocky.  
  
"How much money you got?" Genesis answered him stepping deeper into the room's poison dusty smell.  
  
"Enough," Race replied raising an eyebrow at her as she ran her hand across one of the walls.  
  
Nodding, she stopped briefly and leaned over the wall. She squinted then got even more personal with the wall, pressing one side of her face against it, closing one of her eyes. A wide grin swept across her face and immediately she began laughing.  
  
"Hey, Jacky-boy, is your guys locker room on the other side of this room?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah. . .why?" Jack eyed her suspiciously from the other side of the room.  
  
Her grin fell into a hungry smirk as she took her face from the wall. "Well, ya know the one locker closest to the drinking fountain? Be sure and change near that one this Friday before the game alright?"  
  
Jack shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable for a moment. (Something that I personally find hilarious considering who we are talking about here) He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked at her strangely.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because there's a hold in the wall where you can see that locker and those nearest too it perfectly." She widened her grin as everyone's (especially Jack's) faces fell into a state of shock.  
  
"And you want Jack to change there why?" Race boldly asked, a twisted look of disgust and stunned-ness on his facial features.  
  
Genesis shrugged. "I may hate the punk, but even I've got to admit that he's hot. Plus he's got a great body. Very watch worthy."  
  
"Oh, sweet god," Jack muttered, his entire face flushing a bright red as the rest of us turned to stare at him. Gen laughed at his reaction, then pulled up one of the cleaner chairs and plopped down on it.  
  
"Now," She continued glancing around the room quickly. "I don't mean to sound in the dark, but I've got to play catch-up for a while. I need names. Ages. Yadda, yadda, yadda."  
  
"Well, I'm Allen Higgins. Call me Racetrack, everyone else does," Race introduced himself pulling up another chair and beginning to shuffle the cards, he'd brought.  
  
"Eric Myers. . .and um, well, I'm only a sophomore so I don't exactly remember you. Sorry."  
  
"You're lucky then," Jack said, staying in the shadows. Genesis sneered at him lightly.  
  
"James Porter. I'm new here, so I'm as in the dark as you are. And before you ask, the patch? An accident. Nothing more, nothing less," The Pirate kid said. He seemed okay. Though, I try not to pass judgement too quickly. Pricks are pretty well hidden these days.  
  
"What about you?" She asked me suddenly, eyes raised in questions.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She eyed me strangely, looking at my eyes closely.  
  
"You're the druggie aren't you?"  
  
I blinked. Okay, that was just plain scary. I may be obvious, but I wasn't high this morning so how she knew me on an off day unnerved me some.  
  
"Niccoli Sanders," I replied in my gruff, deep voice. Her eyes scrunched up and a sympathetic expression befell her face.  
  
"Niccoli? Hell, if I had that name I'd be drugged half the time too."  
  
Across from her Racetrack snickered, pulling a crate to use as a card table between them.  
  
"Okay, so you're Tyler Davidson right? But everyone calls you Snitch," She turned her attentions to Tyler, pointing at him.  
  
Tyler's eyes narrowed as he looked at her in slight confusion. "Yeah. How'd you know that?"  
  
"You're in my media production class."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I knew that."  
  
Silence hung in the room, while shuffling and card playing continued both players wearing a mask of concentration. Tension filled the small musty room while the rest of us watched them as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.  
  
Finally, Gen lifted her head from the game and looked over at Spencer who hadn't said a word - in fact he hadn't made a sound for that matter. She stopped in mid-play and watched him as he picked and inspected his fingernails closely. Cocking her head to the side, she frowned and whistled to get his attention.  
  
It worked. As well as scaring the living shit out of the rest of us.  
  
"What about you kid? Ya just gonna stand in the corner and mope?"  
  
"Would there be a problem with that?" He sarcastically answered, matching her deep frown.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He scoffed. "Believe me when I say THEY would be happier if I pretended not to exist."  
  
"Listen kid, Kelly ain't dead yet - so stop trying to be the king of the assholes and tell me your name."  
  
"Spencer Conlon," He said after a moments hesitation.  
  
"See? Now was that so -  
  
"And before anyone else tells you I better put in the fact that I'm gay."  
  
She perked an eyebrow. "And that effects me how? I'm a girl. Should I have a problem with you being gay?"  
  
"Everyone else does. Why not you too I figured."  
  
"Don't figure next time," She turned to us. "Anyone of you got a problem with Spencer boy here?"  
  
For a while no one said anything. So I decided to back Spencer up. He and I are both total social outcasts. And outcasts should stick together I suppose. I took a step in Gen's direction.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it. It's his lifestyle. Each to his own I say."  
  
Spencer's eyes about fell out of their sockets he looked so flabbergasted by my confession. I forced a small shrug and smile. He needs all the support he can get. What with the jocks and popular kids rigging on him every damned day. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate those people?  
  
Race looked up from the card game suddenly, watching the situation with amusement.  
  
"I don't trust you. But it ain't because your gay. If ya talked more I might be able to get along with ya," He added.  
  
"I've never known a gay person before so I can't really pass judgement. And, um, I'm sorry about earlier. Eric and I both are," James whispered sheepishly, with Eric nodding his head violently beside him.  
  
Tyler and Jack were the only ones who hadn't said anything yet. But by the impassive look on Tyler's features you could tell he didn't care all that much. And that left Jack Kelly. Who was staring at all of us an shocked look on his face.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that Glory. You know how I feel about people like. . .that," He said, grounding out the words from between his teeth.  
  
Genesis blinked, then sighed while shaking her head in defeat. "I know. But I was kinda hoping you'd shake of Cameron's advice and be your own person for once. Next time I'll remember not to ask you a question that actually requires you to think for yourself."  
  
After that the tension was so thick you'd have needed a sword to cut through it. Jack muddled with his own thoughts looked away from the rest of us. Spencer kept his eyes downcast, his whole demeanor looking half broken. Slowly, Gen and Race returned to their silent poker game. Gen proceeding to beat him. A stony expression gracing her facial features. I looked over and caught Tyler's eye. He smiled at me and I felt obliged to return the friendly gesture.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to sound stupid, but, um, aren't we suppose to be cleaning?" Eric asked, stumbling over his words.  
  
We all groaned, suddenly remembering why we had been placed together in the enclosed area alone in the first place. Race put the cards away, reluctantly, while Gen pushed the chairs and crate to the side. We did end up cleaning some - though painstakingly slowly and no one spoke. Except to ask for help or curse when they dropped something.  
  
It was the exact same way after lunch too, though I think we were even MORE sluggish then. (If that's even possible) I swear that I have never been so happy to hear the bell signaling the end of the day. And to think, only nine more days of this altered version of hell.  
  
Oh, joy.  
  
Tomorrow, I am most definitely getting very high before coming back to this group of people and their problems. Absolutely, totally, getting wasted.  
  
* * *  
  
Spencer Conlon - Sophomore, "That Gay Kid"  
  
Tuesdays are not much better than Mondays. And in my case, the only good days are Saturday and Sunday. So surprise, surprise, I don't like Tuesdays. And judging the Tuesday I've just managed to survive through, I won't be liking them anytime soon.  
  
Of course, having six people back me up, as far as me being gay goes, was pretty cool. And way too nice of them. I mean, damn, even Niccoli didn't care - his reaction definitely surprised me the most. But it was nice too. I may not show it, but I need the support of a few people after all the beatings that are casually slung my way by the big guys, football players and such.  
  
Okay, now I've confused even myself. Back up. Hold the train. If six people DID decide that I wasn't a total disease, how come I still had a rotten, awful day? That's simple. He's about 6'1, dark hair, dark eyes, captain of the Baseball and Football teams, and goes by the name of Jack Kelly. Just having him look at me in such disgust will break the support moment.  
  
Maybe I should explain why.  
  
See, I didn't know I was gay until last year during the football season. My brother Derek was on the team so I had to stay after during practice and watch them since Derek drove me home. I was a freshmen and pretty fascinated by the juniors and seniors on the varsity team. They were big and I couldn't even imagine myself ever getting to that kind of stature. (I have come to realize, now, that I probably never will either) There was, however, one sophomore on the varsity team last year. And I'll give you one guess as to who it was. Believe me, you'll only need the one guess too.  
  
It got the point where I came to the practices, looking forward to them, just so I could see him. Like Genesis said earlier today, he has a killer body. I hadn't even realized I stared at him that intently until Derek called me on it later. Shorter there after I decided I must be gay. Because only a gay guy would weave through hallways, ignoring the cheerleaders and fishing out the gorgeous Quarterback.  
  
That and the fact that I definitely had a crush on him. I practically worshiped the ground he walked on. But no one, least of all him, seemed to notice. Something I'm happy for now. Because the jocks hate me enough for just being gay, if they had known I had a crush on their star player. . .let your imagination be your guide on that one.  
  
So, yeah. That's why today sucked. Having moral support from relative strangers who more than likely knew you as 'that gay kid' before today, doesn't quite mean as much to me as having the guy I'm half in love with say he's disgusted with me pretty much to my face. Somehow, in my mind the two just can't cancel each other. If you've ever been in my position then you would understand. But hopefully you haven't. Because like I said. It blows. Big time.  
  
"Hey Spence, how'd the first day go?" Derek asked me, when I trudged into the living room where he was watching the Ed, Edd and Eddy cartoon.  
  
I threw him a look and he just threw one back at me. Derek's pretty cool actually. My family is really. When I told them I was gay they took it surprisingly well. My dad was a little edgy at first but he got over it pretty quickly. Derek laughed at me when he found out, rolled his eyes and said, 'Well, no shit. You only follow Kelly around like a lost puppy'.  
  
Thank you captain obvious.  
  
"They didn't give you much flack did they?" He asked me suddenly, turning the volume down on the TV.  
  
"No, actually they all were. . . surprisingly supportive," I answered. He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at my face, trying to see if I was telling the truth or not.  
  
"ALL of them?"  
  
I paused. "Well, almost all of them."  
  
He nodded, knowing exactly who I was excluding. He's a senior now, and I'm going to miss him when he leaves for college next year. He's been supportive this whole time, keeping the bigger guys from the teams off my back. Derek can be intimidating when he wants too, but he can't protect me all the time. And that's why most nights I come home with at least one or two bruises somewhere on my body.  
  
"You do know that if you want me too I can get Kelly to ease of right?" He whispered too me. We'd already had this conversation before. He'd offer to put Jack in his place and I would refuse because a black eye wouldn't go well with Jack's skin tone. If I can't have him the way I want too, then at least let him stay pretty so I can admire him from afar.  
  
"Don't do anything Derek. It's my fight remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It's just, you're my kid brother ya know? I don't want ya getting hurt for no valid reason."  
  
"Well, personally I think that Genesis girl is going to skin him alive before this in-house is over to I wouldn't worry about it too much."  
  
At this conclusion he started laughing. Gen and Derek are in the same grade and Derek always took pride in knowing he was the only jock she could stand to talk to for more then ten seconds straight. He even stood up for her when she stabbed Monty Laquite a year and a half ago.  
  
"That's probably true. They really hate each other. But, enough about them, I asked you a question how did it go. Besides the support and sneer."  
  
"Not particularly bad, I suppose. We cleaned a little, though not much. Racetrack Higgins lost to Genesis in poker, Niccoli came in and he wasn't high. So he was actually able to help us out. Major plus, because one of the strongest guys in there."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Derek! Spencer! Are you in the living room?" Our mother yelled from the kitchen. We glanced at each other and went off in a sprint towards when her voice came from.  
  
"What's up mom?" Derek asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to know if you were still in the house. But obviously I have my answer. And I wanted to ask Spencer about his day," She turned her eyes meaningfully to me.  
  
"It was fine mom. I didn't get hurt and the guys are fine with me."  
  
"Really?" She sounded almost giddy for me. Don't you think it's funny how sometimes your parents are more excited about certain things for you then you actually are? I hate it when that happens.  
  
"Yeah. They were really cool about it, even that drugged up kid I was telling you about yesterday."  
  
"Well that's good news isn't it?" She asked hopefully.  
  
I shrugged. "I suppose. The only one I have to worry about is Jack. But I think Genesis can handle him for me."  
  
Her face fell when I mentioned Jack's name. She knew I liked him like that and was always trying to make me feel better about myself in turn. In fact I could just see the comments swimming under her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey. But if Jack can't see what a great guy you are -  
  
"Mom. Jack is straight. We've been through this."  
  
"I know darling, it's just I can't stand to see you so hung up on him and so unhappy about it."  
  
I shrugged again. "I'm used to it. Besides, it's better for me if he hates me. If he was understanding and nice and everything I might get some kind of false hope or something equally as depressing."  
  
She smiled sadly at me and the kitchen fell silent with only the bubbling of water on the stove and the steam rising from it to cut through our senses. I smiled back at her and left both Derek and her in the kitchen to talk about his day, as she most likely ask.  
  
I was telling the truth. It was easier on me if Jack hated me. In some ways. The side of me that is convinced I'm in love with him hated that he hated me, but the logical side of my brain found it easier to hide, easier to exist around him if I knew there was absolutely no chance of ever being with him that way. It made decisions short, bittersweet and easily made. No dancing around a subject and hoping you weren't rejected or losing your friend because of a stupid confession. Much easier on my nerves. So, yes, I prefer the love/hate relationship we have now.  
  
Honest.  
  
* * *  
  
Genesis Glory - Senior, Sarcastic Rebel  
  
The world would be much better off without people like my brother existing in it. I'm drop dead serious about that. I hate my brother. He is the embodiment of all that I loathe, despise and all those other cruel words you could use in a situation like this. He's my exact opposite and the exact reincarnate of our father when HE was a teenager. Just trust me when I say this is not a good thing.  
  
Speaking of my lovely parents, neither are home right now because they are in fact, attending an invitation only banquet for some kind of charity or something or other. I try not to keep track of their endless flow of social events for fear that I might actually turn into them some day. And that, my friends, would be the next great American tragedy.  
  
So I am stuck at our house, which is bigger then most celebrities homes you see on TV, with only my brother. I don't understand why the college even let them out early for Spring break. And even so couldn't he go somewhere else? Somewhere far, far, far away perhaps? Like, oh, I don't know. . .Siberia?  
  
"Mom told me that you have in-house for two weeks already. Your second day back and you're already in the dog house. I swear I don't understand you Gen."  
  
"That's good because I don't either. And wouldn't that be just horrible if you understood me before me?"  
  
"She also told me that Cameron's brother is in there. How's that going?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Jack is never Jack to him. He's simply Cameron's brother. And to Cameron I'm Jet's sister. I swear, jocks. Their I.Q. is about as high as the couch I was sitting on at the moment.  
  
"Peachy. Honestly. But if I kill him, tell the lawyer to try for second degree, because he deserved it," I yell back. After this comment, Jet walked into the living room, shaking his head and sat down in the chair to my side.  
  
"He's not that bad."  
  
"Not to you. But that's because he's Cameron junior. Only taller with a deeper voice and better body ."  
  
"I swear. . ."  
  
"So do I."  
  
He glared at me in response and tugged his t-shirt down more. "With the attitude you have your lucky mom and dad haven't kicked you out of the house already."  
  
"I don't consider myself all that lucky. Besides, this house is more mine then theirs. Who lives in it everyday? Sleeps here every night? Who eats the meals? Me. That's who. I'm the one who should decide who stays here and who doesn't. At least I would in a perfect world."  
  
He looked at me as if I had grown an extra head and raised an eyebrow. "What color is the sky in your world anyways?"  
  
"Purple. And pigs can fly. We just don't hard enough here on earth."  
  
"You are impossible."  
  
"And you, dear brother, are annoying. And as the new leader of this household, my first order of business is to kick you out. Go back to the hole you crawled out off."  
  
"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious."  
  
"I try."  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair. I resisted the laugh at it. He looked like a total dork with the bright blonde hair. But you know what they say, ignorance is bliss. He looked me in the eye and I got the distinct feeling he was going to attempt to hold a serious conversation with me. Not good. When he gets serious there's normally a deeper reason.  
  
Definitely not good.  
  
"Is there a reason you hate me so much?" He asked, honestly wanting to know.  
  
"Sure. You're taking away from my valuable oxygen supply."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"And you think I'm not?"  
  
He clenched his teeth together 'til I could almost hearing them grinding just inside his mouth. Ever since we were kids we've never been friends. Never associated. I like to think that even back then I was smart enough to stay away from assholes, but I think the real reason was he stayed away from me. I was a dumb girl, what could I possible know? And that train of thought led to fights. And fights led to silent treatments for weeks on end. Which, eventually, led to more fights. Basically, Jet and I have been fighting our whole lives. If you took away the fights you wouldn't have anything left. We probably wouldn't even remember each other's names half the time. I'm still trying to decide which of the two would be better as far as a sister/brother relationship goes.  
  
"Ya know, if you gave people like me, Cam and Jack a chance, you'd see were not the root of all evil as you seem to think."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're all intolerant bigots. Just today, there was this one kid in in-house with us, and he just happens to be gay. And Jack totally ragged on him. Like he wasn't -  
  
"But gay, come on Gen. You're a girl, you don't understand what it's like for a guy to -  
  
"See!! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Jump to conclusions, he's different from you so he's wrong. But a fellow jock can do no wrong. Nor can a cheerleader or popular person. But someone like Spencer - the gay kid - is disgusting and immoral and a bunch of crap like that. It's ridiculous! I mean you don't even know him!"  
  
"But you do the same thing. You don't know any of those jocks, or cheerleaders or popular people but you automatically stereotype them. Like a damn John Hughes movie or something!"  
  
"That's because you people are stupid enough to go along with your stereotype. You act exactly like they do in those movies. Just. Like. Them. I'm still waiting for a jock to prove me wrong. And besides Derek Conlon, none of you can allow yourself to do that. So yes. I will judge you any damn why I want. And I'll hate you. And I'll stand by my belief that people like our parents and the Kelly's shouldn't even have kids. Because it's true. And no one can prove ME wrong."  
  
We stayed quiet after my little outburst. Just trying to stare each other down, and neither of us winning. We could've gone on like that for hours (and have in past situations) but I'm tired and sleep was starting to sound like a saving grace.  
  
"I'm going to bed," I told him in a dry, monotonous voice.  
  
"Good. Get some beauty rest. You definitely need it."  
  
I stuck up my middle finger at him and brushed past his chair on my way to the second floor where my bedroom was located. I sighed in minor frustration and buried my head in my pillow. Thinking about the events earlier in the day and the possible things that could happen tomorrow.  
  
I also thought about when my brother came home for the first time after college started for him in the fall. It was after the first semester had ended. They had a huge coming home party for him. Telling him how proud of him they were and all that other bullshit. When I came home from the Juvenile Delinquent Center my parents weren't even home. I guess it's funny in a way. How easily they express that Jet is the favorite in the family. How disappointed they are of me even carrying the Glory name. I gave up trying to please them a long time ago, but sometimes. . .sometimes I wonder what it would be like if they did care. Would I have turned out differently? I try not to dwell on feelings like that though. All they do is depress me even more.  
  
And I'm depressing enough as it is.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Man, oh, man. Took me long enough to write this didn't it? Holy, bejeebies. I'll try to get the next chapter out a little faster. And I'll try to make it better too. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, I was typing fast and well, too lazy to editor thoroughly before publishing it. But anywho. . .  
  
Special Thanks too:  
  
SpotLover421: I love the modern day newsies stuff too, so I just had to give my own story to the mix. I'm weird like that. But then again, since you've read a bunch of my stories you probably already knew that huh?  
  
Aquachica: slashgoil: Well, Blink is it in now. Personally I like him in this story, normally I can't write Blink very good, but the words flowed in this case. Glad you like the story. And I haven't decided if there's going to be Blink/Mush. But there's a definite possibility!  
  
Clem: Thanks for the review. And I went a head and took your advice. 


	3. Chapter 3: Show and Tell: InHouse Style

* * *  
  
Show and Tell: In-House Style  
  
* * *  
  
Tyler Davidson: "If I had a dime for every time I got caught doing something wrong, I'd be rich."  
  
"Dude, could you do us all a favor and NOT smoke that crap in here?"  
  
Niccoli glared at him only briefly before putting out the joint he had made and lit up only seconds earlier. James just glared back and that was the end of that. Good to know some people aren't afraid of a druggie.  
  
Pulitzer didn't even walk us down here today, just came in a few minutes ago, squawking like a hawk and asking us if we knew where Genesis was. She still hasn't shown up. But everyone else was here. And I swear, if you had walked in on us we would have sounded like a group of girls going through PMS. We were carrying on, and bitching about everything. James and Niccoli seemed to be trying to stare each other down (though it was hard for Niccoli to focus on anything), Race looked about two seconds away from punching Jack, Jack was looking ready to punch ANY of us and Genesis was gone and unable to stop the conflicts. I felt slightly outnumbered.  
  
Well, me and Eric.  
  
". . .Oh, you think that's funny jock boy? You think I won't do it? Just try me, come on ya football playing sissy. . ."  
  
". . .It'd probably kill you if you came to school not high wouldn't it?. . ."  
  
Glancing at Eric, he looked pretty freaked out by the pure chaos that was forming all around us. I'm not a violent person and unless there's a really good reason, I never fight. And I don't like to see other people fight. So I whistled, using the fingers-in-your-mouth technique that annoys anyone within hearing distance because it's so loud. But sure enough, it shut them up.  
  
"Would you guys stop your bitching? It's 9:00 in the morning for gods sakes! Peace. Quiet. Good things," I said after I knew I had all of there's attention. Some of them glared while others relaxed.  
  
"Then what exactly, oh genius from above, do you suggest we do at nine o'clock in the morning," Racetrack asked sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest, a sneer on his angry face.  
  
I sighed. How the hell should I know? I just wanted you all to shut up. "I don't know. Anything but what you're doing. Try talking civilly or something."  
  
"What? Share our hopes and dreams and get all that stupid stuff out of the way in hopes that we may someday be the bestest of friends?" Again with the sarcasm from Race. His mother obviously never used the famous soap/mouth washing method of getting him to stop copping an attitude.  
  
"Sure, why not? You can go first Race, I mean, since yours will be so fast. Kids like you don't have enough talent in anything but running your mouth to get a job after high school," Jack added snidely. Race's eyes were set on fire and I just barely managed to catch him before he could flung himself on Jack.  
  
"And you do? Besides being able to throw a ball a few yards what is your special talent in life? After high school you're going just as much a loser as the people you look down on now," Spencer cut in. I was surprised he had the guts to even say something like that to someone like Jack. Jack looked as shocked as me, but soon enough regained his senses and glared down at Spencer.  
  
"You don't have any room to talk. Your whole life people are going to hate you. So you better watch yourself Conlon."  
  
"Please, I've heard all this before. You're gay, nobody likes you, you're a disease, blah, blah, blah. At least I have the courage to come out and say I'm gay. You and your friends on the other hand -  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Oh, come on. All jocks are gay. Think about it. To hid, you talk about girls every six seconds, and you fight with people like me. But on the other hand, you play every sport. You do don't do? Football, Basketball and Baseball. That's a sport every season, you're never NOT on a team. So you get to be in a lockerroom with a bunch of sweaty guys every game day. And you call me gay? Please. Look in the mirror, being a jock is just an excuse to see guys in the locker room and during showers."  
  
Silence. Dead silence filled the small room. I had long since stopped really thinking from the shock of Spencer's triad. It was the most I'd ever seen him say. And he was pissed, really, truly, pissed off. Beside me, Race was staring wide eyed at the scene, James and Eric had there mouths gaping open and even Niccoli looked partially taken back by the outburst. Jack was so stunned by the tongue lashing he had just received he couldn't even do anything but stare.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Race began snickering. And the next thing I know I'm laughing out loud and everyone is joining in on the fun. James even whistled and yelled a bunch of encouragement to Spencer, who was now beaming. Jack jerked his head up to look at us and then stomped away to the corner and sat down, hands jammed in his pockets. He looked honestly dejected, but I couldn't stop laughing. For some reason Race and I were laughing the most and even after the others had stopped, we were still glancing at Jack and snickering under our breath.  
  
"And notice he didn't try to deny it. . ." James finally concluded, wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively which made us lapse into another fit of giggles (or cackling in Race's point of view).  
  
We were still recovering when a large crash just outside the room caught our attention instantly. We didn't move and just stared at the door uncertainly. After a few slow seconds passed, the door opened to reveal Genesis standing there, a smirk covering her entire face. Slamming the door behind her forcefully she looked at us and shrugged her shoulders casually.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm clumsy," She trudged in and watched in interest as we just continued to stare at her. Glancing at Jack sitting, and pouting, in the corner she raised an eyebrow and stalked over to him.  
  
"What's wrong Cowboy? You look like the doctor just gave you a circumcision a little higher then it should have been?" She asked innocently. He didn't answer her, just turned to glare but she threw an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Come on Jack, talk to me," She pretended to be scared and laughed when he just flipped her off.  
  
"Why were you late?" Race asked her, when she returned to our little group.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?" At Race's look she sighed. "I woke up late. My brother, the almighty Jet, decided it would be hilarious if he let me sleep in today. Knowing, of course, that I was on suspension. I'll tell you, I love my brother. . .to death."  
  
"I know how you feel, only with me it's my sisters," Eric said quietly, nodding his head.  
  
"How many sisters do you have?" James asked, turning to face Eric.  
  
"Three. And all of them were sent to earth straight from hell to torture me."  
  
"I think like YOUR sisters and YOUR brother should get together with MY sister and brother and have a pool party," Race commented, snorting lightly. Eric and Gen laughed at the presented images.  
  
"Yeah, especially if you're brother is Shawn," Gen said. Race raised a eyebrow as if to ask her how she knew that. Shrugging she grinned. "You two look a little a like."  
  
"Oh, thanks for the ego booster."  
  
"I don't mean that in a bad way. It's just you both have the black hair and dark eyes. But if I had to choose one, I'd say you were definitely better looking than your brother. Besides, he's a dork."  
  
Race blushed and ducked his head at her comment. I'm lucky I'm an only child. In fact, I thank god everyday that my parents thought one of me was enough. Because the horror stories you hear are too much for me sometimes. And I get all the privacy I need being an only child and all. And privacy is something I cherish.  
  
Suddenly, Genesis's face scrunched up in disgust and she sniffed the air a little as if trying to track down something. Instantly she turned to Niccoli and glared at him hard. As if she had just noticed something.  
  
"Dude. Could you do us all a favor and NOT smoke that crap in here?"  
  
Exchanging glances, especially with James, the rest of us cracked up again at her repetitiveness of James's line from earlier in the day.  
  
* * *  
  
Allen (Racetrack) Higgins: "I never met a card game I didn't like."  
  
"Hey Racey, what time is it?" Genesis asked me, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She must've noticed I was the only one with a watch on in the room.  
  
"Almost noon." She should know, we'd just gotten back from lunch after all, but I humored her with the answer because I liked her. She beat me in poker, and for that I respect her too. Plus she said I was better looking then my brother. I always like comments like that.  
  
I've never been big when it comes to girls. They don't like me too much for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm short or look younger than I am. Or because I'm in trouble a lot and smoke cigars even though I'm only sixteen. But whatever it is, they don't exactly tell me I'm attractive at all. So when a girl like Genesis Glory tells me I'm better looking than my brother. . . well, let me tell you that I appreciate it. A lot.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tyler asked jumping up on one of the recently dusted off tables on the right side of the room. Legs dangling and a bored expression on his face. Niccoli jumped up next to him and layied his head against the wall behind him.  
  
"Nothing?" Jack asked hopefully as he too crashed in a seat away from the rest of us. But not as far as he had been sitting from us before lunch. He didn't seem all that mad from Spencer's comment anymore. Too bad. That was funny as hell.  
  
"Let's just take the rest of the day off. . .I mean this doesn't have to be clean til Friday. And a lot can happen in two days." James shrugged.  
  
"Sounds absolutely perfect to me," Genesis confirmed falling into the most comfortable chair next to her. I sighed and pulled one up beside her.  
  
"So that brings me back to my original question. . .what do we do?" Tyler re-asked.  
  
"Whatever the hell you want," I answered lightly.  
  
"I suddenly wish I had brought a keg," Genesis muttered under her breath, catching our attention. Chewing on her bottom lip, she appeared to be contrasting the pros and cons of that decision.  
  
"And where would you manage to get a keg?" Tyler asked, one of his eyebrows going up so high it almost touched his hair line.  
  
"My brother's in college," She answered, shrugging casually as if that explained everything. She glanced up at Jack and furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Hey Jack, do you know if Jet going somewhere with Cameron tonight?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Don't know. Cam doesn't talk to me much anymore."  
  
"Oh, what a grave tragedy."  
  
Jack glared at her and she just smirked back at him. They have some serious issues that no one knows about obviously. Been forced to be around each other too much or something I suppose. I think if I had to be around Jack too much then I might go half insane. So I congratulate her on staying relatively sane through it all.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Eric asked abruptly staring at Genesis with fearfully large eyes.  
  
"You just did. But yeah, go ahead."  
  
"Did you really stab someone to get into juvenile?"  
  
Quiet filled the room and we all glanced at Genesis as she tilted her head to the side gently. "Yeah. But it was purely self defense. The guy, Monty, was attempting to stab ME and I figured, stab him? Or probably get killed? Pick one and run with it."  
  
Eric licked his lips as no one said anything. Niccoli actually looked like he had not only heard everything she'd said - but understood it also. Big surprise there.  
  
"My brother told me it was self defense, I just never really knew or not," Spencer commented from his end of the room.  
  
"Who's your brother?"  
  
"Derek. . .Conlon."  
  
Genesis's eyes lit up brightly upon hearing this revelation and smiled widely. "No kidding? Derek's your brother?! Oh, sweet! Derek is frickin awesome!"  
  
Spencer smiled back at her. "Yeah, he's pretty cool."  
  
"Pretty cool? That guy saved my ass from going to prison! And he's hilarious! Man, you go home tonight and tell your brother I love him alright?" She went on, now laughing a little in-between the smiling.  
  
"Will do."  
  
Glancing away from the conversation, I looked around at what the other five people in the room were up too. Both Tyler and Niccoli appeared to be sleeping. There heads back and eyes closed. Jack sat in the corner and watched Spencer very closely, not trusting him at all. Like he was going to jump him at anytime. Ha. I bet that Conlon kid has better taste. Then there was Eric and James. I swear, those two are attached at the hip by some invisible string nobody can see. Seriously. I haven't seen one away from the other since this in-house has started. A little strange, but James seemed to be holding Eric back from doing anything to naïve and stupid.  
  
". . .Yep, I'm definitely bringing some pop or beer or something tomorrow. It'll make everything so much more exciting. Plus we could play that really cool game. . .what's it called? Oh, god, you know, where everyone has some alcohol and we go around in a circle and, I never, I think. It's an awesome game!" Genesis said still talking to Spencer.  
  
All at once I saw her eyes widen to an impossible length. A slow, almost evil smile spread across her face as she eyed the small window above the room as if it was her lifeline. Looking around the room quickly, she seemed to be making up her mind about something and dashed over to the window. Using a small chair, she climbed on top of that and started tugging at the latched window.  
  
She accidentally stepped on Tyler's hand in the process, which woke him up in a start. When he noticed what she was doing his face went from angry to confused rather fast. "Dudette, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Dudette? Now that's different.  
  
"I'm trying to get the window open. What does it look like I'm doing smart one?" She asked giving the window one more solid smack, opening it up.  
  
"Is there a reason why?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to get us some beer and Coke."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Stopping, she turned around to face us in all our stunned glory. Smirking she stepped down from the chair for a moment to, hopefully, explain what the hell was going inside her mind.  
  
"I wanna play that game I was talking about. It's too tense in this dusty room, we need to loosen up. And this game definitely works. But to play we need beer and pop. So that's where I'm going."  
  
"But, you can't leave."  
  
"Why not? The liquor store is ten minutes away by foot and two by car. And the window's facing the parking lot, which holds my super cool convertible. It's too tempting for my closed off mind."  
  
"What's the game?" Eric asked hesitantly, eyeing her as if she might crack at any second.  
  
"I never." Again with the evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"I never? Are you out of your mind?" Jack asked suddenly, giving her this impossibly scrunched up look of horror. Well, he looked like he was the only one in the room who had even heard of the game before.  
  
"It's a good idea! Besides, your good at this Jack," Turning to us again. "It's cool, trust me, you'll love it."  
  
"Not with her playing it."  
  
"Jack, go screw yourself."  
  
Jack snorted and crossed his arms over his chest but made no further comments about the game. Gen grinned brightly and turned her attentions back to the window.  
  
"Wait. I won't be able to carry all of the pop and stuff by myself. . ." Trailing off she threw a glance over her shoulder briefly. Pondering something obviously. I wasn't sure if I could trust her mind anymore.  
  
"Racey! Come with me," She said to me, pleading with her eyes. Me? Seven other people in the room and she wants ME to go with her? Is she suicidal or stupid or does she actually like me more then the other guys?  
  
"Please?" She pouted slightly.  
  
"Fine, I'll come with you," I sighed and stood up to follow her out the small window just above ground level.  
  
What can I say? I'm a pushover when it comes to pouting.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack Kelly: "I hate this. I hate you. Fuck the world. Goodnight and Goodbye."  
  
Oh, this was just perfect. Absolutely wonderful beyond my comprehension. Genesis wanted to play 'I never' and the rest of them had no idea what the game is. Plus she kidnaps Allen into helping her carry beer out of a liquor store from downtown Concord. She has to be the most manipulative women in the whole freakin state of Michigan.  
  
"I SAID I don't mean to break through your angerness your highness, but what exactly is this 'I Never' game?" James asked me, arms folded and glaring at me.  
  
"A game, kind of like truth or dare but it's all about truth and learning secrets and such from the other people playing. You get a glass of beer, or pop or whatever and in this circle you go around and say something weird that you've never done. But if someone else has then they take a drink of their beer or whatever."  
  
Their faces went pale immediately after I finished explaining the game to them. Suppressing a smile of my own, I watched as Tyler had his mouth gaping, Niccoli actually looked a little worried and James and Eric were petrified. The only person who didn't look at all worried or even surprised was Spencer. Who was not hiding his open smirk from everyone.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" I asked him civilly. Cautiously he turned to look at me with a mistrusting look on his face. Funny. I didn't trust him either, so I guess we're pretty even.  
  
"Nah. . .I don't have anything to hide."  
  
I guess I have to respect him for that. His honesty. Though that doesn't mean what he said to me earlier was something I accept. Not that it's true or anything. So don't even start those kind of thoughts about me.  
  
"Why? You worried?" He asked me, a light smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"No. I know her better then you guys though. And I've played this game with her before. I know what to expect. And like you said, I ain't got nothing to hide."  
  
"You don't have any."  
  
I rolled my eyes at his correction of my English and focused back on those squawking all around me in the small closed off room. Before this in-house I guess you could say that I never really noticed the people in sitting there. Well, that's not true. I noticed them and knew there names, but all I knew besides that was to stay the hell away from them. Except Genesis of course. But seriously, does she even count? I mean, everyone knows what she's like. Very open that girl is. Probably too much so for her own good most of the time.  
  
"Does she say a lot of, um, revealing stuff?" Eric asked sheepishly, fingers playing in his lap as he kept his eyes from connecting with mine. I have this weird feeling that he's afraid of me.  
  
"Depends. She starts out slow, but as the game goes on. . .yeah, she can definitely get into uncomfortable territory."  
  
"Joy," Tyler commented, shifting his weight on top of the table he was sitting on. He had a cross between a frown and amused smirk on his face. Kind of funny.  
  
"Sure, but you should feel lucky Davidson. She said she was going to buy Coke to use in place of the alcohol you normally use in the game. So you won't get all the really detailed stuff her drunk mind can think up."  
  
"Praise the lord," Spencer said from still beside me. Arms crossed.  
  
"I though you didn't have anything to hide?"  
  
"I don't. But I'm sure someone in this room does. And besides I want to go home and actually be able to eat dinner without gagging."  
  
I had to smile at that. I understood the feeling quite well.  
  
"Don't worry. Without the alcohol I can almost guarantee you that supper will go down without a fight."  
  
He looked at me strangely because I was actually, kind of, joking around with him. Plainly, I'm a little shocked myself. Maybe it's because I'm afraid of what Gen would do to me if I upset him. Or maybe it's something else. . .I can't be too sure about that. Neither do I really want to know.  
  
"This is so going to suck," Tyler said loudly, rubbing his eyes needlessly. He jumped off of the table and walked over the other side of the room.  
  
"Maybe we should wake Skittery and see if. . ."  
  
"Skittery? Who's Skittery?" James asked, looking down at Eric, whose eyes got real big. Yeah, who the hell was Skittery?  
  
"Oh, um, well, Skittery is kind of what I call Niccoli when I'm with my friends and such. You know, because the drugs make him all jittery and stuff. . .uh, nevermind," He said finally becoming frustrated with himself.  
  
James smiled though and laughed at his new friends slip of words. Have I mentioned just how attached they seem to be? It's almost freaky if you ask me.  
  
"We got it Eric, don't feel stupid. After all, the name fits."  
  
Eric smiled and we let the subject drop as the room rapidly gained in silence once again. I think we were waiting for Genesis and Racetrack to get back from there adventure to the liquor store. Hopefully she explained the game to him during the trip. Because that kid could get violent if it's not exactly how he thought it might be. And I don't want him blaming me for nothing later on.  
  
"Hey, did ya miss us?" Gen's voice rang through the room as she smiled down at us from the open window.  
  
"No," I answered loudly. Enough to get me a sharp look from her.  
  
"Well, Kelly, come here and take this stuff so we can climb through again huh?" She sarcastically answered.  
  
I got up and crossed the room to grab the first six pack of beer she threw down and me. Then she tossed two six packs of Coke after that. I put them on the table, which was still inhibited by the sleeping Niccoli, and watched as Race jumped down first followed closely by Gen's larger form. She grabbed the drinks and started tossing them around to everyone.  
  
"Did you tell Higgins how to play this?" I asked her, catching the Coke she tossed me effortlessly.  
  
"She told me," Race snapped at me, glaring, then started setting up this circle of chairs. Mumbling under his breath about 'dumbass Quarterbacks' and their lack of brain of power.  
  
Easy to tell how he feels about me, huh?  
  
"Okay, since everyone is underage, and technically we are in school, I decided not to go for the beer affect. But take off you Coke caps anyways, because 'I Never' can't be played without at least a little bit of alcohol in your systems. So, that's why the beer is here," She grinned wickedly upon explaining why there was booze in the room.  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "Wait. How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Then how did you manage to buy the beer?"  
  
She laughed and popped off the cap of the first beer before turning to face him. "Don't know honestly. But I've never been carded. Well, at least I haven't since I was sixteen." She shrugged and poured some of the amber colored liquid into her own Coke first.  
  
The beer was handed around, each pouring some into their non-alcoholic drinks. Even Eric (which surprised me). Niccoli was now awake and had entered the world of the living. I guess his joint from earlier had mostly worn off by then. Gen and I sat by each other, probably because we both knew what we were doing. Spencer and Race both looked pretty confident, Niccoli was impassive, Tyler and Eric were shaky and James was trying to calm Eric down by rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Alright," Gen said finally. "Jack, you go first. Then I'll go and on down the line."  
  
I sat back for a moment to think about what to say. Looking at the faces of the kids all around me, an idea suddenly struck me and a cruel smile formed on my face. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
* * *  
  
James Porter: "And so the seven strangers followed the crazy one's lead and were never heard from again."  
  
I didn't like, nor did I trust, the look that formed on Jack's face after Genesis told him that he could start. He looked like he had just thought up the worst question to ask us of all time. But knowing him, and despite only being here for a few weeks myself I still feel I have the right to say I know Jack Kelly pretty well, it was probably some dumb question about our love lives or something.  
  
"I never. . . had a sexual fantasy about a guy."  
  
I rolled my eyes, while Eric breathed a sigh of relief next to me. What did I tell you? Jack Kelly is an easy one to figure out.  
  
Genesis, obviously, took a nice big drink and Spencer followed her also. They smiled at each other but both turned to across from them when we heard a sigh coming from someone. I turned just in time to see Race take generous gulp from his beverage also. Everyone stared at him in open shock - especially Jack - as he looked around at us sheepishly.  
  
Genesis finally smiled brightly and laughed. "Who the hell did you fantasize about?" She asked, looking Race up and down quickly. Eyes shining with amusement.  
  
"Paul Walker," He admitted quietly, swishing the mixture of Coke and beer in his glass lightly. Gen and Spencer exchanged another set of smiles before Gen realized it was her turn to think of something.  
  
After an hour had passed we were all pretty loosened up. We were down to the last Cokes and had used up about four of the beers. Eric and Spencer, who obviously weren't used to any alcohol, were slightly giggly when it came to pretty much anything. Then, Gen and Jack would laugh at them for laughing and the rest of us followed them, until we were all hollowing in laughter and clutching our sides. The game that had started out all tense was ending up hilarious.  
  
Not to mention all the assorted information we had learned about the seven other people in the room with us. I now know that only Race, Spencer and Eric are virgins, Niccoli's first job was as a bartender at a gay dance club, that Gen and Jack have accidentally seen each other naked and that Tyler used to be afraid of the tooth fairy because of his cousins joke. Useless, pointless information like that that has raised quite a few eyebrows during this whole thing. It's been one hell of a day.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" Tyler asked after the last batch of giggles had ended. Groggily, Race looked down at his watch, blinked and cursed - loudly.  
  
"Holy shit! It's past three!"  
  
Okay, remember when I said only an hour had passed. I guess I don't have any concept of time because that means about three hours had actually passed.  
  
"Three? But. . .does anyone remember hearing the bell ring?" Niccoli asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
None of us had, we'd been having too much fun that the end of the day had come and gone without us even knowing it. Silence filled the room as we thought about how much trouble we might potentially be in.  
  
Jack buried his head and his hands and ran them through his hair slowly. Angrily. "I am so dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My practice started about ten minutes ago."  
  
Gen shrugged. "Just tell Coach that Pulitzer made you stay after for extra in-house duty time. He'll either buy it, or you'll be doing laps. Or both. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"He could bench me for a game."  
  
"Sure, as if that'll happen. You'll get a slap on the wrist and then he'll be dazzled once again by your exception talent - rivaling Concord's greatest quarterback, my loveable, if not asinine, brother. Don't worry Jack, nothing's going to happen to you."  
  
"But what about the rest of you? The buses have already left, and I know Sophomores can't drive. . ." Tyler trailed off, glancing between Eric, Race and Spencer.  
  
"Derek's on varsity. I catch a ride from him everyday, so I haven't got any problem," Spencer spoke up.  
  
"But I'm screwed. Shawn refuses to be seen in public with me so I'm always fated to the bus," Race answered bitterly.  
  
"Same here," Eric shyly put in.  
  
"I'll take you home Eric," I said turning to him and grinning. He looked slightly puzzled at my offer, but realizing I actually meant it, smiled brightly back.  
  
"And you can catch a ride with me Race," Gen said solving the problem.  
  
Glancing around at each other for a while, we finally made our moves towards the door all at once, which created a slight traffic jam. When we emerged to the top of the stairs at gym level, we were greeted with an indoor-practicing football team. Jack took a deep breath and headed in the direction of his coach, without saying a thing to us. The rest of us headed over to the open parking lot. Which was flooded and still gaining in rain water.  
  
"Hey Eric, you sure you're not going to melt in this stuff?" I asked, leaning over to him slightly. His eyes flew over to me in shock and he managed to shake his head. He needs more hand on hand experience with sarcasm. Seriously.  
  
"Alright, let's make a run for it. . .I'm damn glad I put the top back up on my convertible," Genesis mumbled under her breath.  
  
Hesitantly we opened the doors and then we took off at top speed to get to our cars were stationed. I suddenly wished I had parked closely to the school. The only condolence was that Gen had parked in the back too. So Eric and I weren't the only one's getting entirely soaked to the bone.  
  
Once in the safety of my smaller car, we leaned back to catch our breaths. I tried wiping the water on my face off, but only succeeded in putting more on from my hands. Sighing, I started the car and put on my normally never used heater.  
  
"Man," I started looking out the window at the pouring rain. "Normally I like the rain, but. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
I looked over at Eric who was waiting patiently for my answer. His clothes were drenched and pulled tight against his body and rain water was still running freely down his face and over his hair. His eyes were fixed on mine, as if I knew the answer to life and he didn't. He licked his lips, as if they weren't wet enough already, and tilted his head to the side to watch me. Like a little kid or something.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it and shook my head. "It's nothing."  
  
He didn't protest, just nodded and leaned back on my seat and closed his eyes wearily. I watched him for a few moments later before tearing my eye away and driving, slowly, out of Concord's black, soaked parking lot.  
  
And it wasn't until I was a mile from the school before I remembered that I hadn't found out even where he lived.  
  
"Hey, Eric, where the hell do you live anyway. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Hey, I wrote this chapter pretty fast. . .for me anyway. But anyways, I haven't got much to say right now so I guess I'll just go right into the thank you's.  
  
Special thanks to the following:  
  
Aquachica:slashgoil: I see how it is, throw my own words back into my face. J/K. You'll just have to keep reading to see if I decide to go through with the whole Mush/Blink storyline. But there's always a possibility. * wink, wink * Anyways, thanks again for the kind review.  
  
SpotLover421: I'm glad you like Gen, I tried to make her slightly annoying, but mostly loveable. And your waiting is over so sit back and enjoy. Besides, I appreciate your reviews all the time!  
  
Dakota-Jones: Another Mush/Blink fan! I guess I might actually have to go through with that. LOL. Gen reminds me of me a little too. . .except I'm not as witty or sarcastic, but people are afraid of me. So hey. . .plus I'm not as pretty as her, but whatever. Glad you like Skittery as a druggie, it just seemed right for him. Not sure why, but hey, whatever again. Thank you bunches with Sprinkles of top for the lovely review.  
  
Legaladrielith: (If I spelled that wrong, I apologize) Thanks for the review, and I've updated finally so I wrote as quickly as possible.  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Thank you!!!! You spoil me so with kind reviews, I swear, sometimes I don't know what to do. But anyways, I'm going to bug you about the "The Cowboy and the Gambler" story again, because, well, I can and I want too. You SO need to give me another chapter for that story! I need it, I crave it!!! If you don't want to publish it, email me the chapter. . .please? Pretty please? With cherries on top? Okay, I'll stop annoying you know and end this pointless thank you letter. 


End file.
